powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Juzo Fuwa
is a mysterious Gedoshu, regarded by the others as a lone wolf (or "stray"), yet he appears to know more than Dokoku Chimatsuri about the Sanzu River's true potential. Character History 200 years ago, Juzo was a human master swordsman in life, eventually becoming disenchanted with the ways of bushido and thriving more on the pleasure of killing his opponents in battle. He meets Akumaro who provides him with the katana Uramasa to use as he wishes, seemingly unaware that the blade was forged from the souls of his family who tried to free him from his blood lust. When he contracts a fatal illness, Juzo enters the Sanzu River to cheat death, completely discarding the goodness in his heart to become a Gedonin, a half-Gedoshu that can freely exist in both realms and assume a human form. However, unlike other Gedonin who die out in a few years, Juzo endured over the centuries and thus is condemned with an insatiable urge to find an ideal opponent, a fellow samurai who strays from the teachings of bushidō, to clash blades with. As a result, Juzo mistakes the blade's cries of sadness for an equal lust for battle, though he later claims that his family has lost their desire to stop him after he entered the Sanzu River. He finds his seemingly-ultimate opponent in Takeru Shiba, after witnessing his sword fighting as Shinken Red. This obsession with fighting Takeru leads Dokoku to seal Juzo's Gedoshu powers, leaving him for dead in the Sanzu River. Although he barely survives with Dayu's aid, he continues to defy Dokoku by making sure that Takeru is at his strongest for their next fight, even curing him of Shitari's poisoning. After a long battle in which he manages to severely wound Shinken Red, Juzo is defeated and falls off the cliff into the ocean below. However, Juzo survives, with the Uramasa's blade shattered. He remains in the mountainside until Dayu finds him and relays Akumaro's offer to work for him in return for restoring his blade. To his chagrin, he has to rely on the Bantō Dokuhōmatsu replacement broadsword that hampers his normal fighting style. Later fed up waiting for the Uramasa to be repaired, Juzo confronts Akumaro and learns his weapon's origins, and that he has been nothing but a pawn in Akumaro's plan. As it turns out, though, he knew the history behind his blade, having desired nothing but the bloodshed throughout his life. In one last battle against Takeru, he finally gets destroyed by Takeru's sword, which slices him in two. And, as he was destroyed, so was the Uramasa. Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Juzo is one of four Sentai adversaries who are revived to serve under Hammie and of . https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/276034 Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Juzo Fuwa is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Personality An enigma by nature, Juzo is a bloodthirsty and battle-crazed sadist to his very core. He takes sadistic pleasure in causing destruction and chaos wherever he goes, all for the sake of finding a worthy opponent for him to face. Though he was already ruthless and murderous to begin with, his depravity is only accentuated by the fact that he shows no care towards anyone, including his own family, not even his wife, as he knew all along that Uramasa was created from their souls yet continued to kill with it anyway. He has no sense of honor, and is all the more glad to kill innocent people for his own twisted agendas. Powers and Abilities Arsenal * - Juzo's personal sword. * - Juzo's replacement for the Uramasa. Kyutama Juzo Fuwa's soul was put into a Neo Kyutama by . Behind the Scenes Portrayal Juzo Fuwa is voiced by Mitsuru Karahashi (唐橋 充 Karahashi Mitsuru). His suit actor is Riichi Seike (清家 利一 Seike Riichi). Notes *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 88 kg *His name can be translated as . *Juzo is modeled after the of Japanese myth (It replaced and was sometimes depicted). *His replacement sword is a recolored version of the weapon used by Oinogare. *Juzo Fuwa has his own insignia in which appears in a Neo Kyutama in Kyuranger vs. Space Squad. Appearances See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Gedoshu Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Super Sentai Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Sentai Samurai Themed Villains